1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for adjusting a clearance between a sliding member and a guide member (e.g., a sliding pawl and a guide member that constitute a locking means of a seat reclining mechanism).
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for adjusting a clearance between a sliding member and a guide member is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 2000-153327, in which a sliding pawl and a pair of (first and second) guide blocks that constitute a locking means of a seat reclining mechanism is exemplified as a sliding member and a guide member. In this known art, the sliding pawl that is previously heated to a desired temperature is received between the guide blocks. Thereafter, the first guide block is worked or deformed by means of a punch while the sliding pawl is moved or slid along the second guide block, thereby reducing a clearance between the first guide block and the sliding pawl. The first guide block is deformed until the clearance is very small or zero. The sliding pawl is then cooled and contracted, thereby increasing the clearance. Thus, the clearance is appropriately adjusted.
However, this method relies upon a coefficient of thermal expansion or contraction of the sliding pawl. Therefore, it is difficult to precisely control the clearance.